1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel of still cameras or video cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, cameras such as lens-shutter-type cameras are provided with a fixed lens barrel secured to a camera body and a movable lens barrel which is supported in the fixed lens barrel and is movable in relation to the camera body in a direction parallel to an optical axis. In the camera with the above-mentioned construction, generally, a ring-shaped light intercepting member is provided at the front portion of the camera body to prevent external light from entering from a gap between the fixed lens barrel and the movable lens barrel.
Further, a shutter and automatic focusing device (hereinafter referred to as a "shutter") are provided in the movable lens barrel for a photographing lens, and the shutter and control device therefor are connected to each other with a flexible printed circuit board. Generally, an exclusive member for supporting the flexible printed circuit board is mounted to permit it to follow the movement of the movable lens barrel, while the exclusive member does not enter a photographing optical path, nor prevents the movement of a lens group.
When the light intercepting member is deformed, for instance, and a gap is generated between the light intercepting member and the movable lens barrel, external light enters from a gap between both lens barrels in spite of the light intercepting member. One method of eliminating this drawback to elongate the light intercepting member in the direction of the optical axis to prevent the external light regardless of the deformation of the light intercepting member. In such a case, however, extra space is required for the enlarged light intercepting member, which adversely affects the miniaturization of cameras.